Nishizawaism
The offical ideology of Japanese Federationball History After Yoshikuni Hirotaka's death, the second president of Hirotaka Japan, Yasuko Nishizawa have a different thought than Hirotaka's. Yasuko is a social democrat and a democratic socialist, and she was very well liked in many regions of Japan. Yasuko's reign of Japan made Japan a prosperous and well-liked nation, and she as well made peace with Beijing, Seoul and Moscow. Yasuko also made frequent visits to Beijing, Seoul, Shanghai, Busan, Pyongyang and Hong Kong. She also developed relationship with them to develop in Culture, Technology, and etc. Yasuko hopes for the New Cold War to end, as she wanted peace to fight the organization which she believes is the real enemy of humans, The STORM Union, Israeli Zionists, Racists, Supremacists, Neo-Nazis, Burmese Extremists and Hard Hirotakaists in Japan itself. She also supported the Jiang thought of Heavenlism, as she hated Both Capitalism and Communism, but inclued market economy and supported the free market and multi party systems. Traits * Asian Nationalism * Social Democracy * Democratic Socialism * State Shinto * Heavenlism (Jiang) * Anti-Fascism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Communism Operating Mode and Types Nishizawa Thought Nishizawa was the original founder of Nishizawaism, which was named after her, and she recieved many teachings in China and Korea, and she believes the Jiang and Chang ideas of Japan, mostly Jiang. all Nishizawaists will follow some thoughts of her. Nishizawaism, unlike heavenlism, is not an autocratic and authoritarian ideology, but however supports the Nationalism of Japan and Reinforces Japanese Democracy and fight against Nazism, Communism and Capitalism. Her thought was the official ideology of Japanese Federationball. Nishizawa also was regarded as the gamechanger since the start of Japanese Unionball in terms of relations with other Eastern Asian Countries. Nishizawa made friendly and constructive ties with China, Korea, Vietnam, Thailand, India, America, Malaysia, UK, France and the Arab States of the Middle East. * Removing Communism, Fascism and Capitalism from Japan, but using a free market system and a multi party system, As she thought Communism, Fascism and Capitalism is garbage ideologies that wanted to make Japan under a poverty situation * Believing that Democratic Heavenlism is the real heavenlism in the Sinosphere, the democracy is different from a western or Eastern type, the democracy is give power to the people, and vote for parties which support different ideologies (No Capitalism, communism or Fascism supporting parties) * Unlike most heavenlist leaders, Japan wanted to be neutral in conflicts and being friendly to both Eastern and Western Countries. And if Any side tries to take over, Nishizawa will immediately take action * Nishizawa, however, became the founder of the Heavenlist Alliance between Asian Heavenlists, and Japan and China were the only two non-Authoritarian heavenlist countries. Fukumura Thought Fukumura was similar to Wong and Chang in Asia, and was a supporter of the Nishizawa thought, but his thought was slightly different. Fukumura did use several traits of Jiang Heavenlism, But he mostly used Wong and Chang ideas, without the Authoritarian Part of Wong, and without the liberation of the Third World from Democracy of Chang. Fukumura strongly despised Capitalism and Communism, but like Nishizawa, he uses are market economy and a multi party system.Category:Ideologyball Category:Japanese-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-Heavenlist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Communist